The present invention relates to a flexible bearing assembly for use with a double helical pinion. The bearing assembly has particular use in transmission systems, such as those used to drive the main rotor shaft of a helicopter.
A wide variety of transmission systems have been employed to transmit mechanical power from an axially fixed gear to the gearing arrangement which drives the ma in rotor shaft of a helicopter. These transmission systems while effective to accomplish their mission often suffer from deficiencies such as making too much noise or not being able to provide the desired level of contact between the gears.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a flexible bearing assembly for use in a transmission system that provides an effective connection despite manufacturing errors, temperature effects, and misalignments.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a flexible bearing assembly for use in a transmission system with reduced levels of noise transmission.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a flexible bearing assembly which has particular utility in helicopter transmission systems.
The foregoing objects are attained by the flexible bearing assembly of the present invention.
In accordance with t he present invention, a flexible bearing assembly for use in a transmission system broadly comprises a gear mounted to a first shaft, first and second pinions mounted to a second shaft, and a flexible coupling element connected to the gear and to the first pinion. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the flexible coupling element is a flexible diaphragm formed from a high strength steel material.